


Jaemin and Jisung argue a lot

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Parents, Arguing, Brothers, Child Na Jaemin, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Cute Kids, M/M, Married Couple, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Jisung is Jaemins' little brother, they argue. A LOT. still, they love each other dearly.Parents! YuTae/TaeYuSiblings! Jaemin/Jisung





	Jaemin and Jisung argue a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin is in elementary school while Jisung is in kindergarten :)
> 
> its been a day huh? well, hi im alive dont worry
> 
> i apologize for errors! 
> 
> hope you enjoy❤

Yuta and Taeyong had decided to add another member in their small family. His name was Jisung, a boy 2 years younger than their Jaemin. 

It took a while for Jaemin to get used to having Jisung around, and suprisngly, they became really close. Jisung would follow Jaemin everywhere around the house, even if the older boy just wanted to go to the toilet. Jisung even threw a tantrum when Taeyong didn’t let them share a room.

Eventhough they’re very close and very loving with each other, that doesn’t stop them from driving both of their parents insane with their silly arguements.

1\. Kisses

“Papa!”

Yuta smiled, crouching down and open his arms to hug his babies. Jaemin ran into his arms first, with Jisung following after. Yuta chuckled, giving Jisung a kiss on the cheek before moving onto Jaemin. Yuta noticed the expression and pout on Jaemins’ face, which left him stare at his oldest son in question.

“Nana, what’s wrong?”

“You kissed Jisung first!”Jaemin whined, “Not fair!”

Yuta gaped, staring at his son in disbelief. 

“I told you papa would kiss me first!”Jisung taunted, hugging Yuta close. Jaemin glared at him and wrapped his arms around Yuta, pulling his father closer to him much more force.

“I was born first, so I should get kisses first too!!”Jaemin exclaimed. Yuta could only sigh, they were fighting over who gets kisses first. He admits it was adorable, but this is just ridiculous!

“Nana, Jisung-”

“It’s not fair! Jisung always gets kisses first from you!”  
“That’s because papa loves me more!”  
”Does not! Are you deaf, he said he loves me more!

”Boys!”Yuta exclaimed, trying to stop them from screaming at each other. “I love you both the same! It doesn’t mater who gets kisses first. The most important thing is I-”

“Yukkuri~I’m home~”

Jisung and Jaemin turned towards each other before dashing off, pushing each other. 

“Nana! Jisun-”

“BACK OFF, NANA!”  
“YOU BACK OFF! YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR KISS FROM PAPA! IT”S MY TURN!”  
”NO FAIR!”

Yuta could only sigh.

2\. “He did it first!”

Taeyong was helping out both of his sons on their homework, since they clearly needed some assistance from him.

“I’m going to get my files upstairs, don’t cause any messes while I’m gone.”Taeyong reminded them, exiting the room with a hum.

“Nana hyung? How do I do this?”

.

“Alright, where were…”Taeyong stared at his work place, paper was thrown everywhere, his printer was making loud beeping sounds, his laptop was upside down. To top all that, Jaemin and Jisung were in the middle of the room, holding onto their pencils as if they were valuable weapons.

“NANA! JISUNG!” He shrieked.

“He did it first!” They both pointed at each other.

.

“Let me get this straight, you destroyed everything because one of you were scribbling onto the others’ work book?”

Jisung and Jaemin nodded, sniffling. Before they were left with Yuta, they received a punishment from Taeyong.

Speaking of Taeyong, Yuta could hear him wailing in the other room. He really needed to comfort his sad husband after this.

3\. Chewie

Yuta and Taeyong were having a peaceful and quiet moment to themselves in their bedroom, holding each other close

“Yukkuri.”Taeyong hummed, pulling his husband closer, their noses touching. He noticed Yuta staring at his lips shyly, but he didn’t dare make any moves.

Taeyong was staring at his husband with so much adoration, YUta was so beautiful up close. His smile widened when Yuta started to lean closer- 

“PAPA!!!!!”

Yuta jumped out of his hold, looking at the door. Taeyong groaned quietly, flinching when his husband pinched him.

“What is it, Jisung?”Yuta called out softly, getting off the bed and approaching his son. “It’s already passed 10, why are you still awake?”

“It’s Nana!”  
“What did Nana do? Did he bother you while you were asleep? Did he take Mimi away from you?”Yuta questioned, mentioning the small rabbit plushie Jisung loves to cuddle when he wants to sleep.

“No.”  
“Then…..?”Taeyong suddenly sounded, crossing his arms.  
“He won’t let Chewie sleep with me!”Jisung whined, stomping his feet.  
“Jisung-”  
“It’s not fair, not fair, not fair!” Jisung shreiked. “He already got his turn! Tonight is suppose to be mine!”  
“Too bad, Chewie was mine first!” Jaemins’ voice echoed through the house, which was somehow impressive since their home was so huge.  
“Your turn is over! Chewie is suppose to sleep with me TONIGHT!”

They started to argue again when Jaemin walked out of the room, holding Chewie in his arms.

Taeyong made them sleep in seperate rooms that night, with Chewie sleeping elsewhere.

4\. Orange Juice or Lemonade?

Yuta brought his two sons out for a drink by the mall near their home. It was the weekends and Yuta wanted to spend the day with his angels. Before going, Jaemin and Jisung HAD to fight on who sits in the front. Resulting with both of them being scolded by their father.

“Jisung, what would you like?”

The small boy looked up, a wide smile on his face. “Orange juice!”  
Jaemin snorted.

Oh no.

“You still like orange juice? Aren’t you tired of that lame drink already?”  
“It’s not lame! It’s good, unlike your lemonade!”  
“You take that back!”  
”Not until you admit orange juice is better!”

Yuta groaned, they were fighting over drinks. 

“Orange juice is healthier than lemonade!”  
”Lemonade taste better than plain old orange juice!”

Yuta gave the waitress an apology before dragging both Jaemin and Jisung back home, while Yuta brought them back, he ignored their little tantrums.

5\. “I’m more handsome!”

Yuta and Taeyong could stare at each other dumbly, before turning to Jaemin and Jisung infront of the mirror.

Yuta thought it would be cute if the two wore the matching outfits (and probably lessen their arguements). Taeyong told him that they will argue on who wore the outfit better but Yuta reassured his husband that it wouldn’t happen. Apparently he was wrong.

Jisung was yelling at Jaemin on who wore the shirt better, with Jaemin combing his hair and informing him that ‘Lee Jaemin is always good in everything’. 

“You look ugly in that shirt, take it off!”  
”Nu-uh!”Jaemin protested, “How about you take your shirt off?! You’re copying my style!”  
“No, I’m not! You’re the copycat here!”  
“Whatever, I’m still handsome.”  
“I’m more handsome than you!”

Yuta turned to Taeyong and sighed, closing the door quietly.

Taeyong snorted, “Guess I was right all along huh?”

He wasn’t allowed to touch Yuta for the whole week.

+1. Card

“No, don’t do it like that!”Jaemin hissed, taking the paper away from Jisung before giving him a new one.   
“Draw better, your human figures look like evil beings!”Jaemin continued.  
”My arts skills are cool, you just can’t see it!”

Jaemin could only ignore his little brother, continuing on his drawing on the clear white paper. They were making apology cards for their parents. 

During one of their heated arguements, they accidentally broke one of their family potraits. Yuta was absolutely devastated, considering those as one of his favorites and not only the frame broke. The picture too. NOt much to say, Taeyong basically punished them and cast them into seperate rooms.

“..andddd done!” Jaemin exclaimed, holding up his colorful card. Currently, they were home with Johnny taking care of them while Yuta and Taeyong were out.

“Well, how are the cards doing?”  
“Good!”They both replied at the same time. Johnny could only smile, “Your parents are going to arrive soon, make sure you clean your mess up.”  
“Okay, Uncle Johnny!”Jaemin said, picking up the trash.

As Jisung was about to pick up a marker, he accidentally tripped on the bottle of glitter, spilling it everywhere on the floor. “O-Oh no.”  
“Jisung, what- Really?! You spilled glitter all over the floor! Great, now we have to do extra work!”  
”It’s not my fault you put it there!”  
”It’s also not my fault for not looking at where I was going!”

“Boys.” They fell in silence when they heard Taeyongs’ voice. Yuta was beside him, shaking his head disapprovingly.

They both stared down the floor, going up their rooms.   
“Look at this mess..”Yuta tutted.  
.  
.  
As he was cleaning, the two cards caught his attention.

“For Papa and Dad, from Jisung”

“For dad and papa, from Nana”

Yuta could only smile when he opened the cards.  
.  
.  
“Papa?”

“He’s not home at this moment. He’s currently out with your aunt.”Taeyong replied, looking straight at Jisung and Jaemin. They were both silent, afraid to make any sound infront of their father.

Taeyong smiled, “Boys,”He said, catching their attention. “No matter what, we will always love you.”He hummed before leaving both Jaemin and Jisung confused.

What they didn’t notice was the new potrait hanging in the living room and their cards resting on Taeyongs’ desk.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! leave a kudos and a comment ❤
> 
> twitter: @na_yuppi  
instagram: @yukkueri


End file.
